


baby, you're the best

by hesperia (erythea)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, but i realized i wasn't powerful enough, ritsuka and consort yu cameo but it's not a big deal, takes place during the summer camp event, this was supposed to be for kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: While everyone's out solving mysteries, Yan Qing steals Lanling Wang away for a little fun.
Relationships: Lanling Wang | Saber/Yan Qing | Assassin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	baby, you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not lore-compliant with the last summer event in JP but I don't care. Only cabin sex now.
> 
> And maybe Lanling Wang's dick isn't that big but I won't let dreams be dreams.
> 
> I'm not Chinese, so please let me know if I got anything wrong! Thank you and enjoy the porn.
> 
> 9/27/2020: There was something wrong with it. I was also unhappy with the ending. These are both fixed now.

“Let me help you.”

The words roll off Yan Qing's tongue like honey as he closes the wooden door behind them with a soft click. He is always the first to convince Lanling Wang like this, his cat-like eyes undressing every fabric and inhibition as he takes him in his arms and by the lips. Under his hot gaze, Lanling Wang feels feverish and bare. It's not fair. Lanling Wang is used to being in control. He commanded armies and led them to victory. 

In the summer, none of it matters. The heat takes over him. His hands find Yan Qing’s waist, but Yan Qing is the one who guides his feet to his bed, his mouth to his kiss. The tips of Yan Qing’s hair brushes against Lanling Wang’s cheeks and paints them in a warmth he’d forgotten all those centuries ago. They share breaths, and his world shrinks to the edge of his bed. They are surrounded by endless forest and mountain air but all he can smell is sandalwood and skin. Yan Qing makes him taste it. Fills his senses with it.

“Wait,” Lanling Wang gasps as he lays himself down, desperate for air and reprieve.

“Why?” Yan Qing moves onto the crook of his flushed neck, mischief in his smile. “No one’s gonna look for us.”

That’s not what he means, but he lets Yan Qing mark his skin — a smack of his lips for each blossom of color. Lanling Wang chokes down the voice Yan Qing loves to hear. Not here, not now, not when everyone is in the living room down the hall. The children are curious. The walls are thin. Doesn’t he know that? But the mandarin buttons come off in between heady kisses, and a tattooed hand slips underneath the silk. The contrast of cool air against hot palms sends shivers down his spine.

Contrast: Yan Qing is nothing like him. Yan Qing’s body built by hardship bears down on his own frame toned by discipline, craving the feeling he's too afraid to ask for. Yan Qing never hesitates. He hovers over him, dragons and flowers on muscle like he's the heaven Lanling Wang is supposed to serve. His red tongue swipes over his lip, distinguishing himself from his prey, and Lanling Wang gulps down the first emotion that catches in his throat. Rugged hands smooth over Lanling Wang's bare chest, and he arches to their will. 

This isn’t like him. Yan Qing is like water, changing himself to fit the shape of Lanling Wang. He told Yan Qing he didn’t like that.

So what is this?

Yan Qing is on the floor, between his knees. The yin and yang on the backs of his palms trace his hips, his thighs, as if returning the balance of things. An eager tug of his waistband frees Lanling Wang, and his pants pool on the floor. Yan Qing can’t wait. He buries his face between Lanling Wang’s legs and hungrily sucks on the shape of his erection.

“Didn’t think you’d be into this, Your Highness,” Yan Qing murmurs as he rubs his cheek against the solid warmth of him. “You’re all about honor and dignity, but when we’re alone, you’re so hot—” He kisses it just below the head. “—and hard for me.”

Yan Qing wraps his hand around Lanling Wang’s cock, thick in his grasp, and works along the underside, sucking and tracing up the length with his tongue flat on the skin. His tongue then swirls around the head and laps up the precum before starting back at the root. It's a movement he gets used to while Yan Qing hums in delight, massaging the inside of his thighs, the warmth of his balls.

Lanling Wang trembles; he doesn’t know what Yan Qing sees in him. If he wants pleasure, other Servants offer it far too often. If he wants friendship, Ritsuka offers it far too easily. He spurns royalty. What does a prince give him? And yet he is here, coating Lanling Wang’s dick wet with spit and admiration as he pumps the shaft in long, steady strokes.

“I told you,” Lanling Wang musters between sighs and catches of breath. “not to call me that.”

Yan Qing's smile twinkles with mischief. His hand doesn’t stop. “What? You’re telling me what to do now, princey? I'm letting you use my mouth. The least you could do is be nice about it.” He slurps up the precum trickling from the tip, swirls his tongue around it. “Or not. I guess that's hot, too.”

“You're free to call me — _ngh!_ — anything else.” Lanling Wang claws at the bedsheets as he struggles to keep the last of his dignity. “Yan Qing, you yourself are a handsome warrior with great strength and virtue… I apologize if this is presumptuous of me, but I’ve always seen you as my equal.”

Yan Qing meets Lanling’s eyes.

He pumps faster.

“Fuck, yes, keep talking like that. Who's handsome? Come on, babe. Tell me.”

Lanling fights the urge to roll his eyes. “ _Please_ don’t focus on the handsome part—”

But he bites his fist to stifle another moan, and he wonders what he did to deserve his affection. ( _Babe_. He’s never heard that before.) Praise should be nothing special. Yan Qing doesn't have to pay him back with kind hands and hot nights. But when Yan Qing looks at Lanling Wang, eyes always half-lidded and expectant, Lanling Wang knows he doesn't do this with men he can't trust in the dark.

In a moment of weakness, Lanling Wang folds, and Yan Qing takes him in his mouth.

Strong, tattooed arms wrap around Lanling Wang’s waist as Yan Qing sinks his head down the entire length of him. Lanling Wang lolls his head to the side, and all he can do is push Yan Qing’s hair back and ride the pleasure like a cloud, lifting him above Mount Penglai and beyond. Or perhaps like a ghost of the drowned, dragging him deep into its cursed rivers. Either way, he is drenched and out of breath. Yan Qing is living. He savors the salty taste of skin on his tongue and lips. Lanling whimpers and worries his lip. Did this please Yan Qing? Lanling Wang didn't know how it could.

“Xiaoyi, please hurry,” he whispers harshly, eyes darting at the door. “They’ll be calling for me soon.”

Yan Qing stays where he is for a moment, perhaps committing the feeling in his mouth to memory, then slides Lanling Wang's dick out with a pop.

“You worry too much,” he slurs between laving and slathering spit all over the shaft, warm and heavy against his face, his tongue. “They got Phantom and Sigurd out there. They’ll be fine.” He sucks his cock hard enough to get the flavor out. “Shit, I could do this all day.”

Lanling Wang blushes deeper than when they kissed. “If you did that, I think I’d die…”

Yan Qing chuckles, hot breath tickling his skin. “If you ask me, I think dying happy’s a pretty good way to go.”

Then, his voice drops.

“It’s the least I could do for you.”

Yan Qing clutches the back of Lanling Wang's shirt on the next stroke in, the head hitting the back of his throat, and Lanling Wang fights the urge to cry out. Yan Qing’s eyes twinkle with mischief. This isn’t like him. On their bed he is a storm, intense and relentless, cheeks hollowed and forehead dripping with sweat. Lanling Wang begs him to stop, but the pleasure is not for him. Yan Qing shoves his head down and squeezes him in his throat. Whatever chatter they can hear outside is muted by the music of Yan Qing’s mouth: how he gasps for air, how he sucks from the hilt, how he moans as he savors it. Lanling Wang chokes on a sound, clenches his teeth. He bucks his hips and twists at his core, pressure building between his thighs. It’s hard to breathe but Yan Qing’s name becomes a prayer on his lips, and then all he can see is light.

The next thing Lanling Wang hears is his own voice against the back of his palm. Yan Qing pulls himself off. Cum and spit stretch and dribble down his chin, bitter and thick. He gulps the mixture down. Lanling Wang swallows hard. He helps Yan Qing up and sits him on the bed, though the embarrassment never quite leaves him. 

“Yan Qing, I, um… I appreciate the gesture, but can we please stop for a moment? Why are you doing this?”

“Hmm?” Yan Qing absentmindedly licks and wipes the cum off his chin. “I thought you were a little lonely, that's all. Lookin' at those lovebirds all day…” He snorts. “Pisses you off, right?”

“What? No… No, I don’t feel that way at all.”

Though Yan Qing keeps his tone light, Lanling Wang considers the hidden weight of every word.

Then, the question is quiet.

“Is that how you feel?”

Yan Qing falters for a fraction of a second and Lanling Wang can see it all at once: elation, envy, embarrassment.

He laughs it off.

“It’s stupid. Forget about it.” He slips a hand around his waist. “Anyway, you want more, right? We were just getting to the good part—”

No.

Lanling Wang shoves Yan Qing down, his arms caging him in. His blue gaze is piercing. 

“Yan Qing. Be honest.”

Underneath him, Yan Qing is a completely different person. He doesn’t look into his eyes, nor does he try to fight him. He shields his face with an arm, desperately trying to hide the color in his cheeks. All his confidence disappears in the blink of an eye, stripping bare of all defenses As Lanling Wang hovers over him, he swears he can hear Yan Qing’s heart race.

His voice trembles.

“… So it was just me?”

Lanling Wang's lips part.

Yan Qing doesn't notice. His voice cracks as he closes his eyes.

“You're so good to me, Your Highness. I want you to like me more and more. But you can't even show anyone you care for a lowly servant like me." His throat aches as his words are reduced to a whisper. "I bet you don't even like it when I touch you. I'll never be good enough for you, will I?"

Lanling Wang answers with the strong pull of his embrace, quieting Yan Qing and bringing him close to his chest.

“Don’t say another word,” he says, his voice like the dulled edge of a steel blade. “I won’t allow anyone to give you these thoughts — not even yourself.”

He pulls back to brush the stray locks away from Yan Qing's face and places a hand on his cheek. Like this, when Yan Qing leans into his palm and looks as if he is about to cry, it is easy to remember he is younger. Greedier.

His heart grows softer.

“Is that all you want, Yan Xiaoyi? To be assured of my affection?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Well, shouldn't you listen to Your Highness's request first? You're impertinent as ever.”

Yan Qing's eyes widen, and he is quick to correct himself. “I'm sorry, Your— Gao Su! No, wait, Gao Changgong—"

“Hahaha. Please be at ease, Yan Qing. I'm just teasing you. I'm not even fully clothed.” 

Lanling Wang doesn't hide his amusement as Yan Qing flusters and frets. He finds Yan Qing cuter when he's not trying. His smile however soon gives way to a frown. “I can't say I like being doubted, but it seems that I was in the wrong here. I never said I hated being touched, did I?”

Yan Qing frowned. “No, but… I'm always making the first move…”

"Ah."

"And you always act like I'm a pain in the ass."

"Quite frankly, that is the general consensus. I can't do anything about it."

“You wound me, my prince!”

Lanling Wang chuckles. "I think it's adorable, though. How you approach me without pretense, how you take pride in all your blessings…"

Yan Qing is quiet, ears red at the tips, and it is almost so easy. But Lanling Wang knows why Yan Qing is.

“…I'm sorry. I've terribly awful to you, haven't I? I hurt you with words I haven't said, or things I haven't done, and for that I am sorry. Truly, no one is perfect…" Lanling Wang brushes his lips against Yan Qing's knuckles. "That goes for you, too. But I love you just the way you are, Yan Qing.”

Yan Qing, still overwhelmed by the honesty, says nothing but a murmur of Lanling Wang's name.

Lanling Wang gives his hands a squeeze. “Let's make it official! Yan Qing the Skillful Star, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I, the Prince of Lanling, shall strive to become a better lover and endeavor to be more attentive and affectionate in the future. I shall hold your hand in the sweetest of summers and harshest of winters. I shall do anything you ask of me! See the truth of my heart, and I shall be with you forevermore.”

Yes. Nailed it.

This should be the part where he receives heartfelt gratitude.

But Yan Qing bursts into sanguine laughter.

“Why are you laughing!” Lanling Wang cries, his face as red as a peony. “Why! This is no laughing matter! I’m embarrassed too, you know!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Yan Qing wipes the tears from his eyes. “You’re just so cute when you get serious.”

“I am not _cute._ _You're_ cute.” Lanling Wang gives him a childish pout. “I—I won the battle of Jinyong! I was a general!”

“Yeah, okay, General Gao.” Yan Qing, now back to his old self, drapes his arms around Lanling Wang’s shoulders and climbs onto his lap. “It's not like you to brag, Your Highness. Why don't you go back to the part where you said you love me?”

“For a man with many talents, you’re incredibly needy…"

While Lanling Wang complains he blushes again, eyelashes fluttering as he looks away, yet when he finds the courage to look up, it is with a silent, unwavering intensity.

“I love you deeply.”

“Damn.” Yan Qing presses his lips softly against his. “I love you endlessly. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Another pang of guilt. "No, I’m sorry—”

“Hey, forget about it, yeah?” He peppers Lanling Wang's neck and has with affection and heat, then whispers in his ear, “If you’re so sorry, then maybe we should pick up where we left off."

Although Lanling Wang finally rolls his eyes, there's a hint of a smile as he says, "You’re insatiable.”

Just before he can kiss Yan Qing again, they're interrupted by a knock on the door.

He blanches.

“Hey, Lanling Wang? Me, Mash and senpai are going to the lake. Wanna come with?”

“Leave him, kouhai,” says a voice more familiar. “Can’t you tell he’s tired? Let him rest. I need to get something from my room, so the rest of you can go ahead.”

“Oh! Sorry. We'll wait for you outside, senpai!”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Several pairs of footsteps file out of the cabin, but Lanling Wang knows the last voice is still there, because the minute everyone leaves, she leans into the door to growl:

“You two _owe_ me.”

Their benefactor stomps away, and they wait until she slams the front door on her way out to address the question in everyone's hearts.

“I may have told Consort Yu this would happen.”

Unable to contain his joy, Yan Qing cups his mouth and shouts, “We're forever in your debt, Lady Yu!”

“Yan Qing!” Lanling Wang pounds a fist against his chest, horrified. “Keep your voice down!”

“Why? As far as my super Assassin senses can tell, we're the only ones here.” Yan Qing laughs as he pulls him down to breathe him in. “Now we can have aaaall the hot summer sex we want.”

Lanling Wang chokes on a sound and feels the heat rush to his ears. “Not if Ritsuka asks where you are.”

“I'll think of something. Doncha trust me?”

Lanling Wang knows being an Assassin doesn’t work that way, but he looks into Yan Qing’s eyes and his answer is as clear as the sky.

“I do.”

A smile tugs at Yan Qing’s lips. He kisses him until the sun goes down, knowing he will be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yan Xiaoyi is Yan Qing's other name, though I think it is less of a name and more of a dated title? Li Kui and random girls call him Xiaoyi-ge in shows, so I just rolled with it. lmfao
> 
> 2\. Gao Changgong is Lanling Wang's courtesy name. Gao Su is his birth name.
> 
> 3\. Yan Qing is 25. Lanling Wang died at the age of 32.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/erythean)!


End file.
